Woodlands Republic
The Woodlands Republic (WR) is a micronation located in Northern Virginia with additional claims in California, New York, Canada and Ireland. It was established in June 2014 by former KOV member Connor Mannion. History Prior to its establishment, Connor was a minister in the Kingdom of Virginia. On June 2014, a argument ensued between Enoch and Connor. This resulted in Connor seceding from the Kingdom. Angered, Enoch threatened to launch a invasion but after numerous peace talks, both sides came to an agreement and recognized each other. They even formed a union. By February, the KOV ceased to exist as a independent nation and Enoch joined the WR and became prime minister. In March, a conflict arose with the Empire of Virginia and Town Rangers, Paul Kang (Leader of Alpahdor) ended up getting involved. During this conflict, Paul began to harass Enoch and tried to rally his friends against him. Eventually however, peace was made but Paul kept on getting involved in the region,. During negotiations, Paul demanded that he gets access to Enoch's personal documents for "diplomatic purposes" Enoch refused. Later on in a private chat, Paul announced to Harith (Leader of the EOV) that he has had enough and he will blackmail Enoch. This however, failed. By August 2015 WR has increased in power. This era is called "The WR Golden Age" In 8/10/15 Connor relunctanlty handed authority to Enoch Chung. However, this was short lived and resulted in political unrest. By 8/11/15 there were 2 opposing governments in the WR, one loyal to Connor and the other to Enoch. The WR Military declared support for Connor. On 9/5/15 it is officially restored. Ever since February, the WR has transferred into a state of inactivity. Most citizens are inactive and there hasn't been any meetings. Civil War In July of 2017, civil war broke out when Enoch and his militia attempted a coup against the Connor led government, which has turned authoritarian in the past few months. Enoch and his followers wanted to implement a new government by the people, for the people. In Bridgeport, the fighting was fierce. The militia were outnumbered and outgunned by the WR Military. After 2 hours, they scattered and the military restored order. In desperation, Enoch begged the Town Ranger Nation for help, claiming that Connor has 1. Declared martial law and 2. Hurt innocent civilians protesting against a now corrupt government. The TR agreed and sent an expeditionary force composing of 9/10 men. The next day, TR-Militia forces assaulted the capital once more. They managed to secure much of the city and set up positions at the Presidential Palace's gates. Connor however, refused to step down and after creating a diversion, managed to sneak out through the back into the woods with a handful of his remaining troops, the rest agreed to surrender or join the coalition. Fighting lasted two more weeks until both sides agreed that the only solution was to disband the WR entirely. Sometime in August, the WR was declared defunct and both sides reconciled. Military The WR has a small military with a limited arsenal. It also has local militias. It consists fo three major branches: The Army. Navy and Air Force. The WRA is commanded by Isaac Chung but the president and prime minister hold powers too. There are 2 branches in the WR Military: Ground Forces, and Navy. The Military as of now is very small and it has plans to purchase more weaponry and recruit more soldiers. It was first unsuccessfully deployed during the Virginia Conflict. However, after ended a new law was passed banning WR troops from getting involved in other conflicts unless it threatens the nation or its interests. WR Troops are stationed throughout the Capital Area and its states/territories. As of 2015, the WR has no official uniforms. They do use civilian clothing, vests and masks. The constitution forbids that the WR intervenes in other conflicts. Troops are used for defense purposes only. re is also various regional militias who can be called anytime. They are bigger then the Army. Politics The WRis a presidential republic, hence the name. A President is elected every 2 years and the prime minister is appointed by the president himself. The WR currently has no parliament or congress. President is the sole ruler of the WR. A new one is elected every year by a vote. The Prime Minister is selected by the President himself. States and Territories have elements of autonomy, they can form indivusal militia groups and pass laws. Thus, WR is sometimes considered a confederacy by some. However, States have the right to be monitored and are banned from seceding. Economy The WR controls a vast amount of natural resources in it's wooded territory. Most of it is avabile for trade. In July 2015 the WR formed trade relations with the EOV. The WR as of now uses the US Dollar as it's offical currency, however, it has plans to create a unique currency of it's own. In 2014 The president declared "Connor Bucks" to be the offical currency, However, as of now a new currency is in devolpment. Culture Although The WR is located in the United States, it has began to form a unique culture of its own. WR Culture has North American, Western European, and Asian influences. Geography Much of the WR is covered by woods and ponds. The Capital Area however, consists of some neighborhoods. The Woods in these areas are home to many wildlife. Mostly fish and other species. There are many regions in the WR. The WR is located in the Eastern United States. specificlly Northern Virginia. However, it has several territories outside of the state. An estimated 80% of the WR is heavily wooded. Much of it can be used can be used for agriculture, and residental use. Nearby the Woodlands is ruins from the 1900's. The area used to be a part of a Boxcar Station, The ruins can be seen today however, much of the priceless peices have been stolen prior to the WR's establishment. There are 4 main states within Northern Virginia. However, the WR has an unknown amount of territories either outside of the US or Virginia. Foreign Relations Allies *Republic of Smithville *Sangheili Union *Diplomatic Republic of Berlonia *Empire of Virginia *United Islands *Radon *Westland *Republic of Litzenburg *Morburn *Republic of Koryeo Recognized *Republic of Keig *United Islands *United Republic *Federation of Westland *Republic of China (Taiwan) *Republic of Korea (South Korea) *United Nation members (few exceptions) *Republic of Tibet *Republic of Somaliland *Western Sahara *Republic of East Turkestan *Principality of Apia *Republic of North Africa Unrecognized/Hostile *Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea *Peoples Republic of China *ISIS *Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Islamic Republic of Iran *Eritrea *Somalia Pending *Kurdistan *Catalonia *Western Sahara *Kingdom of York *State of Israel *Palestine *Republic of Turkey *Syrian Arab Republic *Republic of Sudan